


Doubt

by fanoftheimagines



Series: Birds of Prey Fics [9]
Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanoftheimagines/pseuds/fanoftheimagines
Summary: Helena feels like she doesn’t deserve you. You comfort her.
Relationships: Helena Bertinelli/Reader
Series: Birds of Prey Fics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674199
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anon said: “Hello!! Can you please write an Helena bertinelli imagine with the 15 and 16 ?? Thanks 😊”  
> Prompts: 15. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.” / 16. “I know I kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right. Can I try again?”  
> Reader Gender: Gender Neutral  
> TW: N/A  
> A/N: This is so fluffy, it’s ridiculous. I really like this one, though it’s a bit short.

Helena sat sideways on the couch. Her legs were stretched out, her feet resting on your lap. The TV was playing some movie you really weren’t paying any attention to. Her body was loose with exhaustion; it had been a long day.

You were focused on rubbing Helena’s legs. The motion was oddly comforting. When you looked over at Helena, you could tell she was out of it. Her eyes were glazed over and she was staring off at something.

Gently, you tapped her bare leg. “Hey, you okay?”

Her head jerked up at your voice. “I just…”

You ran your thumb over a scar on her leg. “Take your time.” You whispered.

She sighed. “I guess…” She paused again, as if thinking of how to organize her thoughts into words. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Your breath hitched. _Oh. OH._ “Sweetheart…” You pushed her legs off your lap and scooted toward her side of the couch. Then, you pulled her onto your lap. “You have been through so much. And it hurts my heart that you feel you don’t deserve all the love in the world.” You took her hand and kissed it. “You are the kindest person I’ve ever met and you deserve kindness in return.” You cupped her cheeks. Tears were trailing down her cheek. With your thumb, you wiped away a few of her tears. “I love you so much.”

She smiled at you tearfully. “I love you too.” Her voice was breathy and low.

A wide smile grew on your face. “I know I kissed you before, but I didn’t do it right. Can I try again?”

“Yes.” She whispered with no hesitation.

You leaned in, pressing your lips to hers. Every ounce of love you could put into the kiss, you could. She wrapped her arms around your torso and pulled her body into yours. Your hands migrated from her cheek to her hair and neck. Letting one tangle in her hair – she groaned at the feeling. Her pulse pounded against your hand. Her lips were like heaven on yours and you would gladly lose yourself in them. You kissed her until you were left breathless.

You pulled away and rested your forehead to hers. The second your lungs stopped burning, you were kissing her again. She moaned as you kissed along her jaw and made your way down her neck. Her hands tugged at your hair. Their grip tightened when you reached that spot on her neck. You kissed every inch of her neck you could then placed careful kisses on her shoulders. You lost yourself as you kissed down her collarbones and chest. You didn’t go further due to her shirt, so you made your way back up to her neck.

“I love you.” You whispered against her skin. “Never forget that.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on [ my Tumblr account](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/).  
> [Click here](https://fanoftheimagines.tumblr.com/post/641870052684185600/if-you-enjoy-my-writing-and-want-to-support-what-i) to find out how to support me.


End file.
